The Neo Organization
Nobody Arc/Neo Organization Preceded by: Proceded by: The event *Roxas begins to take bolder moves after turning a non-KH universe native into a nobody for the first time. Griffon (one of Drizzt's first characters) wished to give Namine his heart because she is a nobody, and Roxas was happy to oblige. Xironffig was born as a result. *Sion, who had feelings for Dominique (the female love interest from his game), succumbs to the weight of his loneliness as a result of being separated from here. Seeking to end the pain he feels over it, the bouncer finds Roxas, and begs him to turn him into a nobody. Nixos is born, who is later found to have feelings for both Eirika and Tifa, but realizes his emotions aren't real. *Demyx, Axel, Luxord and other Organization members arrive on the scene to find that they are no longer the top dogs among then nobodies. In fact, save for Zexion and Roxas, many of the new human-formed nobodies are a lot stronger than they are because of their time spent in the multiverse, and each and every one of them comes to terms with a strange shift in power and dynamics. *Cloud and Tifa's wedding day. All seems to be going well until warnings from a stranger (guy with the glasses from One Piece, forgot his name. I believe he was one of Sanji's or Luffy's characters) begin to come to fruition. Sora is called away right before tragedy befalls the otherwise joyous event. Roxas appears from no where and impales Tifa with the Oblivion, taking her heart, and robbing Cloud of his bide-to-be. Xitana is born much to the chagrin of the heroes. *Roxas and Solidus vie for the newborn Xitana's loyalty and trust. Her confusion and strong hatred for Cloud and Aeris lead her to go off on her own for awhile, but in the end, Roxas' tenacity and manipulation bring him out on top. Xitana eventually comes to terms with the fact that love is a joke, and that she was really just the consolation prize because Aeris was dead. *Demyx joins Roxas shortly before taking Port Royale from Viewtiful Joe and the local authorities. It is then that the true divide between heartless and nobodies begin as the Melodius Nocturne is forced to fight against a rather nasty heartless that had taken up residence in the mansion of the magistrate. *Xenmas emerges, finding the entire command and power structure of his organization flipped upside down, Roxas seeming to be the leader of just about every nobody in the known multiverse. Around the same time, Roxas develops a rather hateful and bitter rivalry with the fake Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless), which, coupled with a huge scale nobody battle, leads to the two halves of Xehanort forming a pact to take Roxas down. *Axel, Luxord, and Zexion gain artificial hearts, either through Axel, or through memory wipe. Alex begins a pseudo path of redemption, but goes about it in a rather forceful way, trying to make nobodies into somebodies with hearts of fire. Ienzo emerges from Zexion's attempted reclamation of his whole self, but is devoid of his memories of being a nobody, which are suppressed subconsciously, and partially wiped by Namine. Although heroic, and even a Keyblader for awhile, Roxas aids Zexion in his glorious plunge back into darkness by slaying the companions that had once meant something to him. Luxord and others eventually reject their false hearts. *Jam, Enishi are also turned into nobodies, and Ixena is born as well. It is quite obvious to everyone by now that Roxas, Nixos and the others are becoming a rather large threat, and it is during this time that Roxas begins to turn whole worlds into darkness. Roxas picks up Diaxlos after a rather gruelling campaign in Bevelle, and later has a run-in with Sarah about it. *Roxas is forced to kill Xironffig when he tries to kill Namine to reclaim his heart; Roxas makes it so Griffon can never return to the multiverse in one of the first true killing by not only casting Griffon's heart our from Namine after using Xironffig's own time magic to beat the crap out of him, but slashing the heart into two and destroying it. *Beginning his campaign against the forces of good and the divine, Roxas begins to reach out to those that were once his enemies. Although he had finally truly lost Axel as a friend after a heated struggle and fight, he gained a peace with Xemnas and even secured limited control over heartless from the fake Ansem. As battle begun to break out in Tower's Gate, Nixos turns both Hitomi (who was engaged to Zell) and Lucian into Nobodies as well. *Roxas goes on a heart harvest in Tower's Gate, eventually turning the last nobody as Xesukas was born from Sasuke's lust for power and want to get rid of all feelings for Flonne. The Neo Organization was finally complete, and it was high time Roxas used it to wage war upon his enemies. Result See also * Link External links * External link Category:Storyline Category:Player-Run Storyline